The Siren's Song
by The Blue Griffin
Summary: There is a Siren calling the boys to her, and making them crazy. Can they stop the Siren in time before the boys become crazy. P.S. Changed my name from an Ocean kid to The Blue Griffin
1. one witness, one victim

1Note: I don't own TDI or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER ONE: The lovely song**

_"Come on Zeke, why can't you sleep?"_ Ezekiel thought to himself. _"Maybe a walk will help_." Ezikiel got up and started to walk outside. He then sighed mentally. "Such a nice night." He was looking up at the stars when he heard some noises.

"Hello, anyone there, eh?" Ezekiel called out. He walked towards the sound and looked in the trees to see if he was being punked.. There was nothing there but some birds and squirrels. He turned around to be face-to-face with a beautiful girl.

"Whoa!" Ezekiel almost fell back at the sight of her. She then ran off, motioning him to come. "Wait, eh!" Ezekiel shouted. He ran after her to get a better look at her. When he caught up to her she was sitting on the dock staring at her reflection.

Ezekiel was walking up to her slowly so he didn't surprise her. "Who are you ,eh?" Ezekiel asked. She didn't answer or even look up. "Uh, hello." He waved a hand in front of her face. She perked up and turned around rapidly. "Ahhhhhh!" He was now looking at the most horrifying face he had ever seen.

The perfect teeth had become long and sharp. Her hair had turned a deathly gray. Her dress became torn and bloody. She had that evil smile that was hungry for flesh. Ezekiel fell back and started to crawl away. "No, get away!" He watched in fright as she hovered over him. He felt her hot breath on his face.

"There is no escape." She whispered. The next Ezekiel knew was that he was staring in her eyes. He began to relax as he looked deeper in; not caring at the fact she was coming closer. He even began to smile and close his eyes.

"Zeke!" Tyler shouted. Ezekiel instantly opened his eyes and saw that the girl was gone. "Have you seen a girl, eh?" "No." Tyler replied. "You must have had a dream." "Oh, okay. Lets get back to the cabin."

______________________________________________________________________________

The boys in the gopher cabin were having pleasant dreams. Trent was dreaming he was teaching Gwen the guitar, Owen was dreaming he was in an all-you-can-eat restaurant, Noah was dreaming he was in a library, Justin was dreaming he was modeling for a model magazine, and Cody was dreaming that he was at a electronic store with Gwen.

Cody woke up to the sound of tapping on the window. He looked and saw a shadow run off. _"Hmmm, I wonder who that is?"_ He thought to himself. He got his shoes on and went outside to look. There were some cracks of twigs and a rustle.

He walked over and took a peak; but there was no one there. Then he herd some giggling behind him. He looked and saw a girl with blond hair run off. "Hey! Wait!" Cody shouted. He ran to catch up with her._ "Wow she's fast, I don't think any girl on the island is that fast."_ Cody thought. After awhile of running he stopped to catch his breath. He turned around and saw her run back to camp.

"Wait, who are you?" He asked loudly; but she ignored him and kept running. He sighed and wondered if it was worth it. Then he saw that someone lit the campfire. Cody snuck up behind the person who lit the fire and saw that it was the girl. Thinking she'd run again, he crept up up silently.

She turned around and whispered "Come closer." She whispered while looking him in the eyes. Cody didn't know what he was doing; he was just walking towards her as if he was hypnotized.

"Yes, come on, closer." She whispered calmly. "Close your eyes, and get ready for the time of your life." Cody did as told and waited there waiting for her to do something.

"Don't peek." She said as she slowly began to change into her monster-like self. She began humming a beautiful song that made Cody relax more. When she stopped Cody opened his eyes and saw that horrible face; he was to scared to make a move. "I said no peeking." She threatened. "Uhhh." Was all he could say. "Now here's the time of your life." She said.

Cody watched in horror as she showed him her long, sharp nails and brought it up to his neck. "I hate doing this to cute boys." She said bringing her face to his.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was morning and everyone was in the cafeteria eating their "breakfast". They were talking the usual things, except Ezekiel was trying to tell everyone about the girl he saw. He got replies as "So were you better than her at everything, right?" and "So your crazy and sexist."

Trent was asking Gwen if she wanted guitar lessons. Geoff was trying to hit on Bridgette. Noah was reading, Justin was looking in a mirror, Tyler was trying to calm down the enraged Ezekiel, Duncan was talking with DJ, Katie and Sadie were talking to Courtney, Harold was trying to control Eva, Owen was with Izzy, Leshawna was fighting with Heather, and Lindsay was with Beth.

"Uh Screaming Gophers, Your missing a camper." Chris told them. "OK, while the Gophers take roll call, Killer Bass, you should get some rest for tomorrow's challenge." Chris said and then left.

"I think we're mithing Cody." Beth stated. "Then where can he be?" Leshawna asked. "Well we've got to find him if we want a chance to win this challenge." Gwen stated. "Well come on then, we should split up and find him." Trent suggested. "Oh, yeah, Mr. Smart couldn't see a fire in the fire pit." Noah explained.

Everyone looked and saw smoke from the fire pit. "Oh, OK, to the fire pit!" Owen shouted. They went over and started calling his name again, again, and again; but there was no answer. Owen looked behind a tree and shouted "Great Avocados!" When they looked they saw Cody pale, curled up, shaking, and mumbling to himself. "Woah!" Trent shouted jumping back. "Guys, we found him!" He called out. Most gasped when they saw him. "Oh come on, he can't be that bad." Heather said.

Gwen went over and started to shake him. "Cody?" He looked up and screamed. Then he started to tumble back. "Get away!" He cried. "Dude! What is wrong with you?" Trent asked. Cody just stared at him. "Wait, weren't his eyes blue?" Leshawna asked. Most nodded because his eyes were now gray.

"We have got to get him to the infirmary." Said Trent. "So should we get Chef or carry him?" While the girls went to get Chef, the guys tried to carry him. "Cody. Stop struggling." Said Owen. "Let go of me!" Cody screamed.

All the commotion brought some of the Bass. Duncan, Geoff, and DJ came to help, while Ezekiel watched from a distance._ "What happened to him?"_ He thought to himself. As he saw Chef press on Cody's pressure point and knocked him out, then take him to the infirmary. Then Ezekiel remembered the girl._ "Did she have something to do with this?" _He thought.

"Dude?" Ezekiel turned around and saw Tyler. "Oh, hey. You remember that girl I talked about?" "Ya, What about it?"Tyler replied. "Do you think she did something to him?"Ezekiel asked. "Look, Zeke, I know you're worried, but get over that girl." Tyler said while walking away. Ezekiel looked at the dock and saw the girl on the dock. He blinked and she was gone; but he could hear her beautiful song.


	2. The Siren

1Note: Thank you to all who reviewed :)

**CHAPTER TWO: The mystery**

"So do you maggots know anything about what happened?" Chef asked. "No, we just found him like this." Trent replied. They looked at Cody who was humming in his sleep. "OK, but get out of here! I am very busy!" Chef shouted. Trent walked away nervously. "Geese, take a pill."

He walked while talking to Owen before running into Ezekiel."Whoa, sorry." Owen said. "Its OK, eh." He replied. "Oh, .... um,.... You haven't seen a strange girl around here, ....have you?" Trent and Owen just looked at him weirdly. "Um, no." They both replied. "Oh." Ezekiel then walked off while Owen did the crazy sign.

"_Everyone thinks I'm crazy." _Ezekiel thought. _"I know what I saw, and it was a scary girl who was hungry for flesh or something." _While he walked people were laughing at him. "The guy's afraid of the dark, isn't that just to cute." Duncan said aloud. Geoff got a girls mask and jumped in front of Ezekiel. "AHH!" He screamed before punching Geoff in the face.

He ran to his cabin to hide from his team. Then began to get angry. "They'll see it, and will be asking me to forgive them, they can just let there guard down and get attacked, eh." He mumbled to himself while hitting the wall. "Zeke, you OK dude?" Tyler asked while coming in. "No! They're treating me like an idiot! And I'm sick of it, eh!" Ezekiel screamed. "Whoa, dude, calm down." Tyler said. "Just leave me alone!" He yelled and ran out the door.

He kept running until he ran into Noah. "Hey, watch i- Whoa! You look bad. Are you mad or something?" Noah said. "Yeah, I told everyone about what I saw and they think I'm crazy, eh." Ezekiel replied. "What did you see?" Noah asked. "Well I saw a girl who wanted me to come to the docks, then she became a monster,....Oh, she also hummed this lovely song, eh." Ezekiel answered. Noah stared blankly at him, then flipped through the pages of his book until he rested on a page.

"Did it look like that?" Noah asked. Ezekiel looked and was surprised. "Yeah, that's her alright." "It says here that it is a Siren, a creature that is half bird and half woman. It draws men to her with a lovely song, and stole their saneness. The more she had, the stronger she gets before she ..... destroys the ones she made insane." Noah said while looking at Ezekiel. "Also that her eyes are said to hypnotize her prey." He finished. "Come on, its time for a camp meeting."

______________________________________________________________________________

"OK, other campers, we have a discussion to proceed." Noah said. "What is "proceed" and "discussion"." Lindsay asked. Noah just stared at her and quirked an eyebrow. "Well?" Courtney asked. "Well, if you haven't noticed, something strange is going on here on the island, from what Ezekiel saw to Cody being insane, we believe that there is a creature in wawanawkwa, one that is half woman,...and half bird. We believe that it is a Siren, and-" He was cut off when Heather, Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen started to throw stuff at him. Soon almost everyone started to

throw things.

"Ow, stop, I'm serious. There is monster here." Noah said. He started to back away before Eva threw a rock at him and knocked him out. "Yeah, lets leave these idiots." Duncan said. Most left except Beth, Bridgette, Harold, and Tyler.

Ezekiel just looked at Noah, then at the campers walking away. "OH! SO THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT PEOPLE, THROWING ROCKS AT THEM, LAUGHING AT THEM, AND LEAVING THEM! YOU ARE ALL HORRIBLE PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU ARE ATTACKED LIKE ME! OH, BUT NO ONE WILL BELIEVE YOU AND CALL YOU CRAZY!" Ezekiel screamed, red with anger. "Woah, dude, calm down, instead of yelling we should take Noah to the infirmary." Tyler stated.

While they took Noah to the infirmary, they talked about the problem. "So Zeke, where did Noah find out it was a ..... uh, ....Siren? Yeah, that's it, a Siren." Tyler asked. "In his book." He replied. "I only heard of Sirens in books and movies, I never thought I could have the chance to see one in person, yessssss." Harold stated. "I'm at the beach a lot, so I hear sailors talk about them all the time." Said Bridgette. "My thad althways talked abouth Sirens in hith storieths." Beth exclaimed.

When they made it to the infirmary, they saw Cody was awake. "Hey Cody." Harold greeted. Cody just stared ahead. "Uh, dude?" Tyler said while waving his hands in his face. Then Cody started screaming and threw the glass of water next to his bed at Tyler. "Woah, dude!" Tyler said as he dodged. Cody now hid under the blanket mumbling words, then hummed a song.

"What are you maggots doing?" Chef asked. "Noah passed out." Ezekiel replied. "Great, not another one." Chef said before being hit in the head with a soup bowl. "Ow!" He looked at Cody who was talking to his hand. "Yes Mr. Hand, I can play the microphone." He brought out a spatula and started humming the song he always hummed. "Can you stop humming that song, its driving me crazy" Chef yelled. "And where'd you get that spatula?"

Cody just looked, and started singing really badly. "Driving me crazy where'd you get spatula."

"Yeah, we'll get going." Bridgette stated before running off. "Me tho." Beth said and ran off. "And Zeke and I have to talk." Tyler said. "I have to go to." Harold shouted and walked away._ "Note to self, Cody's a bad singer."_ Harold thought to himself. "Wait, what is that music? It is so beautiful." He mumbled. "No, it's probably the Siren." "You're right." Said a girl behind him.

His heart stopped. Then he slowly turned around to face a horrifying face. "Ahhhhh!" Harold started running before tripping. "When I said seeing a live one, this isn't what I meant! HELP!" Harold screamed. "Just look in my eyes and relax." She said while looking at him sternly. "Harold!" Screamed Bridgette. The Siren saw her coming and took a deep breath over Harold's face. Bridgette saw a colorful fog come from his mouth.

The Siren vanished while Bridgette ran over to Harold. When she got there, Harold was pale and had gray eyes like Cody. "Woah! Beth! Tyler! Zeke! Come here. When they herd her call they came as soon as they could. "The Siren got Harold!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Well, then let's take him to the infirmary, eh." Ezekiel stated. They brought him to the infirmary, but Chef looked really mad. "What do I look like, a nurse?" He asked. "Well actually, yes." Tyler replied.. "Just leave maggots before I make you a part of my mystery meat!" Chef demanded. Beth was the first out, followed by Bridgette, then Tyler and Ezekiel. "Lets wait 'till tomorrow to look at this mystery any closer." Tyler said.

______________________________________________________________________________

Deep in the woods; the Siren was getting stronger; feeling the energy go through her. "Just a couple more." She mumbled as her arms started to turn into wings. "Just a couple more." She said before flying to the camp.

______________________________________________________________________________


	3. Two more victims

1Note: I am planning to make more stories like this, with the creatures, and the campers trying to stop them.

**CHAPTER THREE: The battle**

"So how are we going to stop this Siren?" Tyler asked. "Well, after seeing it, I think we'd need more people." Bridgette stated. "Tyler, you and Zeke try to get some of the Killer Bass. Beth, try to get some of the Screaming Gophers, and I will keep the Siren from taking more victims. Now come on." Bridgette said while running off. Then Beth ran over to the Screaming Gophers. "Come on Zeke, let's go." Tyler said.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh, why didn't I go with Beth?" Bridgette asked herself. "Bridge?" Asked a voice Bridgette recognized. She turned around and faced Geoff, who was smiling at her. "So what's a pretty lady doing out here." He asked. "Geoff, this isn't the time for that, we are all in big trouble." Bridgette exclaimed. "The only trouble here is Izzy, and she's on the other team, and-" He stopped short when he heard screeching from above. He and Bridgette looked up and saw this giant bird swooping down towards Geoff.

"Quick, Geoff, give me you hat!" Bridgette yelled. "OK." He replied quickly, and fear in his voice. Bridgette put on his hat, making sure to hide her ponytail, and started running. Her plan worked; the Siren now went after her thinking she was Geoff. "Bridgette! What are you doing!" Geoff yelled. "Saving you!" She replied. The Siren tackled her and was about to take a breath when she realized it was Bridgette. The Siren screeched and cut deeply into Bridgette's arm with her sharp talons.

Blood started to drip from her wound. "Bridgette!" Geoff screamed as the Siren picked him up. Bridgette looked up in time to see a colorful fog come from his mouth, and then he fell to the ground. Everything around Bridgette began to sway, and then she blacked out.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Athention Screaming Gophers, we need helthp to cath a Thiren. Tho who wanths tho help?" Beth asked. Most just stared at her; then Izzy broke the silence. "Woohoo, yeah, monster hunting! That reminds me of the time I went and tried to beat a-" "Oh shut up crazy girl." Heather interrupted."And you to!" She said pointing at Beth. "Come Lindsay!" Lindsay followed Heather away from Beth. Then Gwen and Trent left. Then Leshawna.

The ones that stayed were Izzy, who wanted to kill a monster, Owen, who wanted to follow Izzy, and Justin, for reasons unknown. "Thanks for sthaying guys." Beth said sadly. "OK, but were's the Siren, I want to mark my face with it's blood.." Izzy said. Everyone but Owen stared at her. "Awesome!" Owen said

______________________________________________________________________________

"_Where am I? Oh, the infirmary?"_ Noah started to look around. He started to get up but felt pain in the back of his head. "Ow, what the?" "Lay back down maggot. You were hit in the head pretty bad." Chef told him. A fork and a knife almost hit him in the arm. "Why you little." He looked at Cody and Harold who were now laughing hard. "Can't I have a wheelchair?" Noah asked. "Fine, but be careful." Chef said.

Noah got in a wheelchair and made his way out the door. He continued to get to camp until he saw a hat near a bush. "Huh?" He went over trying to be quiet. "Oh my god, Brdgette!" He noticed that she passed out, he went to find help

______________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, so now the wannabee jock is crazy." Duncan shouted. "Yeah, get a life you idiot!" Courtney shouted. "I don't know guys, a lot of people are starting to believe it, what else could have happened to Cody and Harold." DJ said. "Come on Geoff, let's leave this chicken behind." Duncan stated. He started to walk away without noticing that Geoff wasn't with him.

"Oh come on, eh! I am not making this up!" Ezekiel yelled. "Don't worry dude, I'm with you." DJ comforted. Everyone else had left. "Guys! Guys! It's Bridgette, she's in trouble! Noah shouted from a short distance away. They followed Noah to the bush he saw Bridgette behind. They gasped when they saw her. "OK, DJ, you and Noah take her to the infirmary." Tyler said. "Zeke and I will investigate the crime scene." While DJ took Bridgette to the infirmary; Tyler picked up a blue feather.

"Hmmmm, Zeke, come here!" Tyler showed Ezekiel the feather. "Wow,..... wait, is that Geoff?" Ezekiel said while pointing at something. "Oh my God, it is!" They walked over to Geoff, who, like Cody and Harold, was pale and shaking. "Come on, get him to the infirmary!" "Wait, do you here something?" Then they both had wide eyes; and looked up to see a giant bird swooping down.

______________________________________________________________________________

Noah and DJ were staring at Chef when they arrived. He was covered in bumps and scratches, he had a black eye, and was holding a tranquilizer gun. "What are you looking at?" He asked. Then Noah and DJ looked at Cody and Harold, who each had a tranquilizer in their arms. "We have Bridgette here with a big wound, and passed out due to loss of blood an-" "RUN!" They looked and saw Tyler running while dragging Geoff, and Ezekiel had his bow and arrow aiming at the creature's, now, single eye.

Then Ezekiel fired his arrow and hit the Siren's eye. "Bull's eye!" He shouted in joy. The creature started screeching and fell to the ground; then brought up it's hand and pulled the arrow out of its eye. Then it's eye filled up the hole, and it could see again. "Oh crap." DJ said. Duncan was walking by, and saw the Siren. "Oh, nice costume." He said as he walked up to it. Then turned around to face Ezekiel. He was about to say something when the Siren picked him up.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The Siren took a deep breath in front of his face and threw him to the ground. Then the Siren flew away. "Duncan!" They all ran to him. "This thing is getting stronger guys, if we're going to destroy it, we have to destroy it now." Noah stated.


	4. The bird hunt

1**I have been sooo busy,... plus I was on vacation... and I had computer problems.:o. So I will try to update more often, McKay. :)**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Doom**

Beth, Noah, Ezekiel, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, and Justin were at the campfire pit. "Ok, so what's the plan to stop this thing?" Tyler asked. "I don't know, eh." Ezekiel stated. "Well plan or no plan, we're going to need bait." Said Noah. They all looked at Justin. Justin just stared at them with a worried face.

"Yes! Throw him into the volcano, let the hot fluid boil his flesh! Listen to him scream in agonizing pain! That will please the gods. Oh ho, if you think he's hot now..." Izzy stated. By this time Justin was running off. "Izzy!" Noah shouted.

"Do not fear! Izzy the jungle queen is here!" Izzy yelled. She was now wearing clothes that represented Tarzan. "How did she change into that so fast?" Tyler asked. "Never underestimate the queen of the jungle." Owen replied.. Izzy jumped holding a vine shouting nonsense words.

"Make Kocathiath eat you, and Beytranerdo help, and serve my god, King Lopfaxvyanscigmin. With his helpers, Junjinlerts, Nertyqwerty, Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, Tykropxyohsd, and rewqyuidescer, he will destroy you, DESTROY Y- oof!" Sh e yelped as she hit a tree.

" I know all those people." Owen boasted. Everyone gave him "The Look". Justin ran into a cabin, then barricaded the doors, then sprayed something. He threw a can out of the window that said **Izzy Repellent: Made by the RCMP!** "Oh, that crap doesn't work! Watch!" Izzy assured. She walked up, and right when she touched the cabin, there was a big explosion that sent Izzy flying. "I told you it doesn't work she shouted.

Then Chris announced through the speaker. "Attention campers, you have a challenge today so report to the woods. McClean out." Noah got furious. "A challenge?! Now! Does he care about our safety at all?!" He shouted. The others nodded in agreement. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chris looked at the campers with a smile. " Today's challenge is...... Bird Catching!" He exclaimed. "Perfect." Tyler muttered sarcastically. "Now go campers and get those birds!" Everyone ran to the woods except Ezekiel, Noah, Tyler, and Owen. "You can't let them go out there, eh! There's a monster!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Zeke, the only monster out there is Eva." Chris replied. Ezekiel narrowed his eyes. "No, I mean a Siren, half human, half bird!" "You mean Heather." Chris corrected. Zeke opened his mouth to say something, but Chris started pushing him to the woods. "Now go get some birds or I will make you're team lose." He threatened. " You too Tubby, Egghead, and No-Skilled Jock."

Noah stated "Yeah, were hearing that from the statistic-cares-more-about-ratings-than-our-lives-host." Chris smirked and spoke into the loudspeaker " Gophers lose one point." "But I-""Minus two points." "Hey-"" Minus three." Noah grabbed a net and walked away.

_

______________________________________________________________________________

Trent walked looking at the trees. "Hmm, ah! Come here birdy, birdy, birdy." He ran towards it with his net in the air. "Gwen! I found one, co-ahhhhhh!" The ground beneath Trent crumbled and he fell. He hit the ground with a thud. "Uhhhh, What the?" He looked around and saw a chamber.

Trent walked around searching for a way out. He tripped on a rock and hit his chin on a statue. "Ow! What's this?" The statue looked like a little girl. She was holding a blue ball that glowed deep from within. Trent examined it closely. "_Trent, Trent."_

Trent reeled back from a voice coming from the ball. "H-Hello?" _"Trent, help, help us please." _ "Us?" _"Yes, we are her victims." _A face swirled in the ball. "C-Cody? How did you get in their?"_ watch the skies Trent, for her."_ A beam of light shined on the face of the statue. "Who is she?" Trent asked. _"Get us out of here, and I'll tell you who we are, and who she is." _Trent looked at the ball curiously, then grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ezekiel walked around with Tyler. "So, any trace of Noah?" Tyler asked. "No." He replied. "Noah!""Man, do you think the siren got-" "**WWWWWRRRRRAAAAARRRRR!"** "What was that!" Ezekiel shouted. Tyler was already running. When they reached a clearing, they saw Noah caught in the talons of the siren.

Ezekiel brought out his bow and arrow and loaded. Right when when he was about to shoot Tyler tackled him. "No! You might hit Noah!" "Guys! Help!" Noah shouted. Ezekiel looked at Tyler angrily. "Let me shoot my arrow, eh!" "Hello! Hearing aid! You might hit Noah!" He replied.

"GUYS!" Noah shouted. "Shut up Noah! We're talking about how to save you and to prove I'm right!" Tyler shouted. Noah narrowed his eyes. "You idiots! Try savi-ahhhh!" The siren leaned in towards Noah and opened its mouth. Tyler and Ezekiel were still fighting over who was right, then got in a slapfight.

The siren through Noah to the ground and flew away. "You know what!" Tyler shouted. "I have helped, defended, and believed in you! But you give me all this crap!" "Well then! Go get eaten by the siren!" Ezekiel shouted back. "I think I will!" Tyler shouted and walked away. Ezekiel crossed his arms and walked in the same direction, but then realized he was following Tyler, so he turned around and walked away.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Once again, Sorry for taking so long. I promise I'll make more chapters sooner.**


	5. Gasp

1

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Final Battle**

The challenge was over, and the Gophers lost. Luckily this was a non-elimination challenge. Chris came in with a worried face. "Campers, there is something bad going on. Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Harold, Noah, and Cody are all in the infirmary due to something. Theories are illness,.... monsters," Chris looked at Ezekiel, "Unfortunately, we will have to cancel the game until they are better. So feel free to look around.... cause' you're not being watched.

"We also don't know where Justin, Izzy, Trent, and Beth are." He added. "I think Justin is still in his hiding from Izzy, who is looking for him." Said Owen. "And we don't know where Trent is, which makes me happy." Gwen sulked. "Hey, if crazy goth girl doesn't want him, then I'll take him." Heather stated. "You know you can't stay mad at him forever." Courtney explained. "I think Bella went hunting for a bird." Lindsey said. Ezekiel gasped, and ran out the door. Tyler sat there angrily.

" Why don't you go with him Tyler, I mean, you are maybe his only friend." said Courtney. "Not any more." Tyler bitterly replied. "Oh no! Isaah is friendless" Lindsay cried. "That's Ezekiel hon'." Leshawna told her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Beth was walking with a bucketful of worms. "My thad told me that thirens come to beauthiful thamsels in distress, so I'm thoing to be one." she said. Beth put the bucket down and sat in it. "Ahhh, thelp me, I'm thuck." She saw a rustle in the bushes, so she grabbed a harpoon and shot. She gasped when she heard a male scream. "Ethekiel? But I should have athracted a siren. I'm a beauthiful thamsel in distress!"

Ezekiel looked at her. "Two things, you almost hit me with a harpoon! And you have a lisp." Beth looked at him. "Well I am a beauthiful thamsel in distress-Oh my god!" They looked up and saw the giant siren heading for camp, but something looked different. The siren was bigger, had a sharper beak and talons, and had a look of hunger in its eyes.

"Beth! Come on!" Ezekiel shouted. Beth thought for a second. "...... Doeth this mean I am a beauthiful thamsel." She shouted.

______________________________________________________________________________

Trent was trying to find a way out of the whole he stumbled into. "Ahh. There's a vine." He climbed it and started walking to camp. Suddenly he heard screaming. Ezekiel came running through a bush with Beth right on his heels. "Run Trent! Run!" He shouted. Trent watched and mumbled. "What's his problem?"

Trent then felt a whoosh of air and turned around to see a frightening bird staring at his hand. "_My crystal!_" It shouted. Trent looked at the flame in its eyes, then started running. "Ahh! Monster! Monster!"He caught up to Beth and Ezekiel. "What is that thing!" Trent shouted. "It's called.... a....siren.......eh." Ezekiel replied. They finally reached the camp and ran passed Chris.

. Ezekiel, Trent, and Beth ran past the infirmary and looked behind them. The siren wasn't there, instead it was going inside the infirmary. "Huh?" Trent asked. "Why would it go in there?" "Well let's find out eh."

They looked inside and saw the siren leaning over a bed. "_Now I have enough power to destroy you all!" _The siren looked around the infirmary at its victims. She picked up Cody from his bed and wrapped her talons around his neck. Cody was struggling to break free, but her grasp was to strong.

Suddenly, a wooden beam came swinging down and hit the siren. The siren let out a horrifying screech. She dropped Cody and looked up. There, on a support beam, was Beth with Duncan's pocketknife. The siren flew up to Beth and swung at her. Beth jumped and landed on the siren. The siren fell to the ground with Beth on it..

The siren picked Beth up and showed her talons. _"I will kill you!"_ Beth yawned, "Right, and big Bertha can fly." Just then, another support beam came falling down, onto the siren. Ezekiel fainted from the siren blood at his feet. The rest of the campers came in and saw the dead siren lying on the ground.

Heather looked at Beth, "You killed it? You?" Beth nodded. Suddenly Chef came in. "Oh my God, you killed the siren!" Everyone looked at him. Then Courtney smacked him, "Shut up you bastard."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well everyone was better, except Chris was arrested for keeping the campers on this island when there was a siren on the loose. They went home in an airplane all together for goodbye reasons. Except that an 'accident' caused them to crash on Madagascar.

"Uh, I knew the ride seemed longer, and why would we need an airplane, and why are we on an island on the other side of the world!" Courtney screamed.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry, I would like to get rid of the campers, but I need them later on.**

**And why didn't anyone of the campers, except Courtney, not notice the long ride?**

**And why did they need an airplane?**

**And what will happen to the campers?**

**God, I sound like Chris. Well check up next time on**....(Slaps myself). **Well, I guess they need a Chris since he's in jail, see ya!**


End file.
